1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of fasteners and, in particular, fasteners for use in apparel and other applications.
2. Related Art
The use of laces, buttons, snaps, zipper and Velcro™ as fasteners for appear are well known. For example, footwear commonly includes laces, zippers and Velcro™.